closer
by spazzgirl
Summary: Their years of friendship had caused them to become closer until they had decided to take the next step of becoming lovers.


**Hey ya'll can't you believe it's been AGES since I've written anything NaruSaku related? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I KNOW RIGHT?!**

 **Anyways, I was just REALLY in the mood to write one, it's short but it's sweet.**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

* * *

She watches closely as he sleeps. How much younger he looks without the weight of the world on his shoulders. Her hands gently stroke his chest until it stops on his heart. Closing her eyes, she gently lays down and listens to it beat.

 _Years_

It's been 5 years since the war against Kaguya. 5 years since it's been since she had to hold his heart and bring him back to life. She _should_ be over this…..but she isn't. Each night she'll make sure his heart is still beating. It's childish she knows, but she can't help it and he understands.

She continues to look down at her sleeping lover, his hair has grown a bit and started to become a bit shaggier. Her hands gently stroke his right cheek and tries to hold down a giggle as he gently purrs. Sakura lays on her side and looks over his sleeping form and sets her eyes onto a picture that sits on their nightstand. It's a picture of their wedding from a year and a half ago. Not once did she expect to find herself to marry Naruto, but the years of hardships they faced together, made them stronger - made their bond stronger. Their relationship had grown alongside.

"I still can't believe I married such a knucklehead," she laughs softly.

"That's mean Sakura-chan," turning his head, he gives his wife a loving smile, "I'm wounded you'd say such a thing."

She giggles and kisses him, "You know I love you my knucklehead."

He grins and grabs her so she's laying on top of him, they start out with a teasing kiss before leaning in for a more passionate one. She can feel his hardened length poking her. Carefully he rolls them over so she's on her back and he's between her legs.

"You're so beautiful," he smiles lovingly at her.

She blushes in response, "Know matter how many times you say that, it still makes my heart flutter."

"Good," he leans down and gives her a small kiss, "good," he repeats the same action until she wraps her arms around his neck. "Love you so much," he kisses her neck as she lets go of him and starts gripping the sheets. "My love, my life, my everything."

Sakura arches her back as she feels his lips on her left breast and his right hand taking care of its twin. Her body always feels on fire from his touches. Each time they make love it's always magical and can feel their souls connecting. Her right hand grabs his head as he switches sides.

It's not until his right hand is palming her dripping core that she's letting out a small cry of pleasure.

Strong calloused hands treat her body with so much care that it's too much for her to handle. His touches ignite her desires that only he can fulfill.

"My wife," he mutters as he kisses his way down until he reaches her entrance.

"N-Naruto," she pants as his mouth is finally on her.

He knows all the tricks to make her come. He'll scrape his teeth gently on her folds and wrap his lips around her throbbing clit. His fingers pump in and out of her and then curl, making her back arch. It isn't until he sucks on her clit hard, that she lets out a wail as she comes. Naruto makes sure to soothe her after she comes.

He's making his way back up to her by leaving kisses all over her body.

"You okay," he gives her a smug grin.

"Bastard," she laughs in between pants.

The blonde let's out a chuckle before giving her a small passionate kiss. She loves the feel of his hardened body melting against her own. Her love, the man who had always shield her from any harm.

"Sakura-chan, you're crying."

"I am?" She wipes a tear away. "I guess I am, but these are tears of happiness. I'm happy because I'm with you."

"Me too Sakura-chan, I'm happy that I get to spend my whole life with you."

This time she pulls him down for a kiss that she pours her heart into and he responds. She aligns himself against her pussy and he rubs himself against her, using her juices as lube before slowly sinking in. Sakura let's out a gasp as he enters her, he stretches her out so wonderfully.

"So beautiful, my beautiful cherry blossom," he whispers in her ear as he moves.

His movements are always slow, allowing her to adjust to his size but to make sure she gets pleasure out of it. She loves the feel of his muscles rubbing against her soft body. His lips are on her neck, nipping and kissing.

"More please," she begs.

Naruto does what she asks of, his movements are now faster and rougher. He respects her strength and knows how much she hates it when he holds back on her. But when making love, he does his best not to be too rough, wanting to savor the feel of her body against his. Their love making is different when they just fuck, this is more raw and emotional. Now words need to be said as their eyes speak for them. They allow their heart to be open to one another.

She's digging her nails into his skin, the warmth radiating from their body is becoming too much as well as his touches. Sakura feels like she's ready to explode. He lays his forehead against her own as they just look at own another. Instantly they can feel their souls reaching out for one another, and when they do intertwine is when they reach their peak. Sakura doesn't look away as she cries out as she comes. Naruto doesn't close his eyes either as his own orgasm follows shortly. She grabs the back of his head as they both start to slow down their breathing. Naruto slowly pulls out and pulls her close so he can roll them over, he's on his back and she's using his chest as a pillow.

Naruto is the first to fall asleep and Sakura just smiles as he does. She pushes away his hair and gently kisses his forehead, she then lays a kiss on his heart. This has become a ritual for her after they finish making love. Their years of friendship had caused them to become closer until they had decided to take the next step of becoming lovers. Sakura falls asleep with a small smile on her face, her left hand lays gently on top of her stomach.


End file.
